


Impressions

by SoftDadCarlos



Series: Family Life [12]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sorry if this is bad, but im back now, tad rusty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftDadCarlos/pseuds/SoftDadCarlos
Summary: Eliza is quite the fan of Carlos’ impressions.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Series: Family Life [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701460
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I’M BAAAAAACK! Also I am doing a campaign on for the Advancement Project, for a link to that please go to my Tumblr.

Jill had been in the kitchen putting together a simple lunch for Eliza, having asked Carlos to teach her how to cook once finding out she was pregnant the first time. The sound of their daughter’s giggles drifted into the kitchen, putting a smile on her face. She plated the meal and paused in the doorway once she saw why Eliza was laughing.

The Sailor Moon DVD they had been watching was paused, Tuxedo Mask frozen in place holding a Usagi in his arms. But his voice was seemingly still going. But a glance towards her husband gave her all the answers. He was holding up a mask made out of paper, one he must have made himself, while holding Eliza in a similar manner to Tuxedo Mask.

“A true boxer would never hit a beautiful young girl. Instead, he would embrace her gently,” he declared, perfectly mimicking the character’s English voice.

Jill chuckled causing Carlos to look at her wide-eyed, “Maybe you should try becoming a voice actor. Apparently English dubbing is starting to get better, you could speed that process along.”

Eliza nodded, “Papa is suuuuper talented! He can do all sorts of voices!”

“Oh, can he now?” Jill asked, feigning surprise.

“Yeah! When you were… gone, Papa would do all sorts of voices when telling stories of you!”

Jill smiled and Eliza’s lunch on the coffee table before taking her from Carlos and setting her on the ground with a kiss to her forehead, “In the name of the moon, go eat your lunch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing from you guys! Please comment what parts you liked!  
> Requests are currently closed. You can find my [To Do List](https://softdadcarlos.tumblr.com/post/615008925883023360/to-do-list) :) I'm also on twitter @mxbelmounte.


End file.
